Los gatos arañan
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Terry Bogard, después del torneo de KOF'97, no tiene idea del porqué piensa constantemente en cierta mujer militar de cabellos azules. ¿Y qué pasaría si después de ponerse ebrio la tuviera bajo su cuerpo? ¡Un terrible dolor de bolas es lo que se llevó! Y a él le gustaban los retos. Terry&Leona


**Hola, otra vez mis queridos lectores, la noche anterior también decidí escribir algo sobre ésta rarísima pareja de KOF, y bueno… la verdad no pienso hacer una historia de muchos capítulos por mucho… ahora sólo quiero experimentar con One-Shot's para poder comprender un poco mejor las personalidades de los personajes, y agradeciendo el review de mi otra historia de ésta pareja pues acá viene otra. Quiero aclarar que ninguna de estas historias tienen relación con alguna otra de la misma pareja.**

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de KOF y Fatal Fury, pertenecen únicamente a SNK._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **Los gatos arañan.**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Nuevamente se encontraba en _casa_ , un lugar que nunca consideró cómo tal… simplemente era el hecho de regresar al lugar en dónde todo comenzó. Inhaló el contaminado aire de Nueva York, oh sí… estaba en casa, sonrío y acomodó su colorada gorra sobre la mata de rubios cabellos. Bostezó un poco… tendría que buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Estaba satisfecho, él y su equipo habían quedado en segundo lugar del torneo King Of Fighters. Lo habían conseguido… aunque estaba seguro que de no ser por esos condenados soldaditos, ellos se hubieran llevado el trofeo correspondiente al primer lugar. Él no tenía nada en contra de aquel equipo, pues anteriormente, él y sus amigos se habían enfrentado a peligros peores… sin mencionar a Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser, así que para él, los soldados no tenían importancia alguna.

Decidiendo ignorar ese pequeño detalle por el cuál no quería hacer conjeturas, caminó tranquilamente sobre Central Park hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel, si bien lo conocía de años atrás. Sonrío con nostalgia e ingresó al lugar, dónde, rápidamente fue atendido por una recepcionista. Terry no podía evitarlo… era un hombre después de todo, miró rápidamente de pies a cabeza a la joven mujer que estaba tomando sus datos, su vista se detuvo momentáneamente en la parte media del torso de la chica y sonrió maliciosamente, ¡Le encantaba adivinar las medidas de una mujer! Era un pasatiempo… tal vez vano, pero divertido. Al terminar de ser registrado en la base de datos, la sonriente mujer le entregó unas llaves para darle acceso a las habitaciones.

—Hey… encanto—llamó el rubio a la chica—Me preguntaba si… después de tu trabajo me aceptabas una cita.

—Oh… no ha de ser posible joven—sonrío la morena un poco sonrojada—Cómo verá, las políticas del hotel son fundamentales y prefiero seguirlas al pie. Agradezco su amable invitación pero he de negarme…

Terry simplemente se despidió de la joven mujer, tomando su mano galantemente y le plantó un casto beso para después retirarse a la habitación asignada.

…&&&

El joven Bogard se dejó caer en la cama y sintió cómo sus músculos le pedían un poco de tranquilidad, pudo sentir cómo empezaban a doler. Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir un poco, más no entendió porque un par de ojos azules vinieron a su mente. Abrió y cerró rápidamente los ojos no teniendo idea del porqué de repente recordaba a cierta mujer que le había hecho perder el torneo.

—Condenada gata—dijo Terry, no tenía idea porqué precisamente ella rondaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con ella, ni siquiera en la batalla final. Pudo observarla perfectamente cuándo atacaba y pareciera que no tenía punto débil, peleaba ferozmente, apreció la batalla que ella tuvo con su hermano Andy, su pobre hermano había perdido ante ella y desde tarimas Mai intentaba defenderle. Luego él se enfrentó a ella y estaba seguro que al menos le había fracturado una costilla, pero con su _Power Geyser_ había logrado noquearla para después enfrentarse con Ralf.

Sinceramente no entendía porque Leona venía repentinamente a su mente.

Instantáneamente vino también a su mente, el momento en el cuál fueron fotografiados los Ikari Warrior y vio a la joven soldado sonreír… a decir verdad, tenía una sonrisa bonita e interesante a sus ojos.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraban en una misión en Estados Unidos, tenían que hacer una investigación acerca de un narcotraficante bastante poderoso, entre aquellos culpables se encontraba metido el misterioso Ryuji Yamazaki, los Ikari Warrior conocían poco de aquel sujeto pues la primera vez que le vieron fue en el KOF'97. Estaba con otro bandido, Billy Kane y una rara aparición de la agente Blue Mary.

—Conocen nuestros rostros—dijo Clark, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo—Debemos mezclarnos un poco entre la gente…

—Es posible qué ese sujeto sepa qué estamos tras sus huellas—dijo el mercenario Ralf—Momentáneamente habrá que separarnos y encontrarnos en un par de días aquí mismo.

—No creo que sea conveniente—anunció Leona—Pueden intentar atacarnos si estamos por separado.

—Aunque tienes razón, Leona, Ralf tiene razón… llamamos mucho la atención—dijo el hombre de lentes oscuros—Además… sin mencionar nuestras vestimentas dan mucho de qué hablar.

Y así era, Clark no se equivocaba, mucha gente que caminaba sobre la avenida central les miraba curiosamente por sus uniformes militares, eran llamativos, pues también ellos tenían la pinta de ser alguien peligrosos. Sin alternativas la joven Heidern aceptó separarse de su grupo.

—Estarás bien, Leona—reconfortó Ralf.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos en tres días aquí en Central Park—anunció la militar y saludó a sus compañeros para después alejarse lentamente y de dos altos saltos desapareció. Los otros dos mercenarios hicieron exactamente lo mismo, tendrían que actuar cómo personas normales durante esos tres días e intentar tener un poco más de información acerca de aquel narcotraficante.

Sin duda el audaz Teniente Jones se iría a visitar a unas cuántas personas que le podrían ser de ayuda en esa misión, lo mismo pensó el callado Ralf y bueno… Leona no tenía idea alguna de qué haría, estaba segura que podría intentar obtener información por su cuenta pero no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

" _Conocen nuestros rostros"_ La joven de cabellos azules recordó las palabras de Clark y tenía razón, pues su uniforme militar llamaba mucho la atención…

* * *

No entendía cómo era qué las chicas pudieran andar tranquilamente por la vida con semejante ropa… arrugó la nariz al reflejarse en el espejo y verse envuelta en unos pescadores color blanco y una entallada remera de color verde con un escote en forma de V, realmente no se sentía cómoda, podía sentir la mirada libidinosa de los hombres posarse sobre ciertas partes de su anatomía y le resultaba bastante molesto, cierto era que trabajaba entre hombres pero la relación que todos mantenían era meramente profesional y militar… sólo eso.

—Señorita… serán $129.90.

Leona salió de su análisis mental y pagó inmediatamente la ropa que había comprado, en una bolsa de la tienda llevaba su uniforme, ahora… tendría que buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Caminó un par de horas cercana a Central Park, pues no quería alejarse mucho del punto de reunión dónde se encontraría con su equipo, así que el primer hotel que vio, fue en el que decidió hospedarse. Al entrar al lobby del hotel, rápidamente se acercó a la recepción dónde la joven recepcionista tomó sus datos de registro para poder asignarle una habitación.

…&&&

Terry se sentía realmente mal… había sido muy mala idea alcoholizarse hasta perder el sentido, con un infernal dolor de cabeza decidió ir a curar su resaca y cruda de la borrachera que se había metido. Al llegar al lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba pudo apreciar a una joven no mayor de 20 años. De largos cabellos azules y largas piernas, bien trabajadas por lo que podía admirar, una pronunciada pero marfilada cadera. Pestañeó un par de veces y a su mente vino la imagen de la joven soldado. Pudo escuchar un pequeño gracias por parte de la fémina y pudo jurar que era Leona.

¿Sería ella? No estaba del todo seguro y en esos momentos no le interesaba averiguarlo, necesitaba aliviar el condenado dolor de cabeza. Salió del hotel sin más y decidió buscarse la cura de esa resaca.

* * *

Un maldito día había pasado y Leona no había podido hacer contacto con su equipo y tampoco había obtenido información de aquel sujeto, sentía que estaba fallando y comenzaba a ponerse de malas. Suspiró… realmente no tenía nada que hacer en ese cuarto de hotel, decidió salir y buscar algo de información.

Estaba segura de que nadie la notaría, pues su uniforme se quedó guardado entre sus muy pocas cosas, así que con ropa informal se aventuró a la calle, pero entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y chocó violentamente con una persona, causando que ambas cayeran al piso.

—Disculpe… no venía mirando—intentó disculparse la joven peliazul, todavía recuperándose del golpe.

—Creo que ya me he dado cuenta—escuchó ella, no se inmutó ante sus palabras—Vaya, vaya… pero si es la pequeña princesa soldado.

Inmediatamente Leona levantó la mirada, pues pensó que había sido descubierta por el enemigo, se levantó rápidamente, sólo para toparse con un par de ojos color zafiro tal como los suyos propios, en estos pudo ver la soledad y la nostalgia, pero un brillo que nunca había visto, en estos había audacia y vitalidad.

—Oh vaya… Terry Bogard—dijo la chica, seria cómo siempre—Me sorprende verte aquí…

—He… bueno, lo mismo digo… no me esperaba ver a la ganadora del torneo KOF en estos… bueno, en ésta clase de lugares—Terry sonrío. Él se refería al tipo de hotel dónde tanto él como ella se estaban hospedando.

—No es asunto tuyo—finalizó la Ikari Warrior, le dio la espalda al chico y se encaminó rumbo a la salida.

— ¡Hey espera Leona!—Terry corrió detrás de ella—Vamos… dime princesa—hizo el saludo militar de una forma muy graciosa— ¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí?

La joven decidió ignorarlo, vaya sorpresa y retraso para su misión encontrarse a uno de los luchadores del KOF, en esos lugares. No tenía tiempo para perder, todo lo contrario… el tiempo era para aprovecharlo.

Pero en cambio el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la chica, ella le estaba atormentando desde hacía un par de meses terminado el torneo KOF'97, no entendía porque pensaba constantemente en ella… nunca se habían tratado y de la nada ahora pensaba en ella… ¿por qué? Él quería averiguarlo, tal vez Leona tuviera un pequeño parecido con Lili…. Pero era un poco loca la idea. Sin embargo; quería ver a dónde se dirigía a la chica.

— ¿Quieres largarte Bogard?—preguntó la joven un poco molesta.

—Em… tal vez—dijo el chico, sonrío traviesamente y Leona solamente volteó los ojos fastidiada; no podría obtener nada de información con aquel tonto siguiéndola.

—Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tu tiempo—ella fue directa.

—Bueno pues déjame invitarte algo… ¿te parece una copa?

Leona no estaba del todo segura, pero aceptó, no se fiaba del rubio. Cualquier acto y estaba segura que le patearía el trasero, entre sus ropas estaban escondidas unas pequeñas dagas que podrían ayudarla en caso de emergencia. Caminaron en silencio pues la Ikari Warrior no era de muchas palabras y Terry realmente no sabía porque la había invitado e insistido. Quería averiguar porque su subconsciente últimamente la recordaba precisamente a ella, mirándola de reojo notó que ella no vestía con su uniforme militar si no que se veía cómo una joven más, ésta vez, la peliazul traía su cabello suelto, el cuál llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Hizo su atrevido análisis y en cuestión de segundos tenía un resultado de las medidas de la chica… simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Bien hemos llegado… no es un lugar muy público pero es tranquilo, le conozco ya de bastante tiempo—dijo Terry, mientras le ayudaba a la joven a tomar asiento— ¿No piensas contarme que estás haciendo aquí?

—Mira joven Bogard, son asunto militares y un civil no tiene permitido involucrado meterse en asuntos del gobierno—con ello Leona dio por terminada la plática.

Terry ahora realmente se sentía demasiado incómodo pues Leona definitivamente no tenía ningún parecido con Lili… ni mucho menos con la tímida Sulia. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención.

Un mesero se acercó a tomar la orden de ambos. El rubio pidió una cerveza y Leona simplemente una naranjada.

— ¿No piensas pedir otra cosa?—preguntó el rubio.

—Así está bien, gracias—Leona también se sentía demasiado incómoda, quería irse en ese mismo momento pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Una, dos y tres horas pasaron, la Ikari Warrior estaba más que abrumada pues su nada grato acompañante se encontraba ya en un estado de ebriedad un poco alto. Ella arrugó la nariz, pagó la cuenta y decidió que tenía que sacarlo de ahí, una vez llegando al hotel ella se desharía de él y ahora si podría dedicarse a la búsqueda de aquel hombre, de repente su teléfono celular sonó.

" _Mantente oculta, actúa normal, saben que estamos en Nueva York, espera mi llamada"_ se trataba de un mensaje de Clark. Ella aceptó sin más y nuevamente puso su atención en el desfallecido Terry, admitió la chica que estaba bastante pesado, pero cómo pudo se lo llevó.

Al llegar al hotel, en recepción pidió el número de habitación del chico y con mucho de su esfuerzo le metió en el elevador. Una vez que lo dejará ahí podría deshacerse de él, Leona suspiró, pues al parecer la misión se estaba complicando un poco.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió y vio todo realmente arreglado, a excepción de las botellas de alcohol regadas en el suelo, simplemente suspiró y dejó caer al chico sobre la cama, sin embargo; no calculó la fuerza de gravedad de Terry y cayó con él en la cama en una posición algo comprometedora, realmente agradecía que nadie más estaba viendo esa bochornosa situación. Intentó zafarse pero el joven Bogard aún no recobraba la consciencia y su peso era muerto.

Leona estaba un poco aturdida por la reciente situación, podía sentir demasiado cerca al rubio y al respirar podía sentir el aroma masculino del mismo, se estaba incomodando demasiado al también sentir la respiración de aquel hombre. Tragó duro cuando él se removió pero sin apartarse de ella… pues Terry ya había despertado, no recordaba dónde estaba, hasta que sintió a una persona bajo su cuerpo, y supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba… quiso pensar que no se había propasado con la chica, pues al mirarla de reojo aún sin moverse Leona miraba en otra dirección, pudo apreciar en sus mejillas un color rosado que se le antojaron sugerente. Inhaló el aroma de la chica y se encontró con una llamativa fragancia femenina parecida a las manzanas.

No pudo evitarlo… y quiso probar el cuello de la peliazul quién se mantenía estática, besó la tersa piel de la joven Heidern e inmediatamente sintió cómo ella se tensó bajo su cuerpo… de verdad esa sensación era tan genial, sentía a Leona vibrar.

—Joven Terry—llamó ella—Está usted borracho—el rubio sabía que ya no lo estaba pero quería descubrir porqué su extraño interés en la joven soldado. Siguió besando el cuello de la mujer. Una vez más estrelló sus labios con la tersa piel de Leona y estaba más que seguro que ella emitió un pequeño suspiro mientras se removía más frenética entre sus brazos.

Nunca antes ningún hombre la había tocado ni jamás había estado en una situación como esa… se sentía rara, muy rara y aquellas caricias la incomodaban aunque sintiera cosquillas deliciosas en dónde Terry le estaba besando. No pudo evitarlo, suspiró cuando la lengua del rubio pasó por su cuello y sus labios succionaron un poco de su piel. Ella estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cordura mientras Terry seguía avanzando en su fechoría por besar el cuello de la Ikari Warrior. Las delgadas pero fuertes manos de Leona se aferraron a la espalda de Terry y el prosiguió, el rubio se colocaba sobre Leona y era sutilmente delicioso porque ella parecía estar hecha para él pues se amoldaban perfectamente, Bogard decidió dar un paso más allá, dejó el enrojecido cuello para subir a la clavícula con algunos besos, para después bajar un poco al nacimiento del pecho de la guerrera.

La mente de la militar estaba alerta, pero entre tantas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado se confundía, seguía sintiendo sobre su piel los labios ardientes de Terry… quería detenerlo… ¿pero por qué no lo hacía? No sabía, se estaba doblegando su cuerpo ante las nuevas sensaciones. Pudo sentir cómo la húmeda lengua de Terry paseaba en el nacimiento de sus pechos para después subir precipitadamente a sus labios y besarle. Fue cuando Leona abrió abruptamente los ojos pues en todo ese momento ella había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, ambos ojos azules chocaron, unos más oscuros. Se miraron, mientras al compás del movimiento de los labios del rubio sobre los de la joven les obligaron a cerrar los ojos. El masculino cepillaba con su lengua los labios de Leona, pidiendo permiso para entrar, más ella se resistía, esto causó una risilla traviesa por parte del rubio y sensualmente mordió el labio inferior de la fémina, haciéndola suspirar… a lo que él aprovechó para hacer de un beso tímido a uno de verdad, profundizó en la boca de la chica, sintiendo el nuevo sabor, no encontrando uno en específico si no que se extasiaba. Pues se sorprendía al ver que Leona se mantenía quieta, cómo una piedra y movía muy lentamente su lengua al compás de la suya.

Terry cerró los ojos y con una mano acarició los cabellos azules de la militar, y él llevó el beso, moviendo su lengua en aquel recoveco, explorando, y extasiándose de ella. Cepillaba con su propia lengua la de ella, a falta de aire se separó de la joven, al recuperarlo nuevamente atacó sus labios repitiendo un beso ahora más apasionado.

¡Oh-oh! Grave error cometió al haber tocado la entrepierna de la joven, sintió perfectamente la agradable calidez que fluía de la chica, pero aquello fue remplazado por un fuerte dolor que lo hizo retirarse de encima de Leona.

— ¡Condenado pervertido!—exclamó ella totalmente sonrojada, se limpió los labios e inútilmente intentó acomodar sus ropas. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y salió de la habitación del rubio, dejándole a él con su horrible dolor de bolas.

—Maldita—gruñó Terry y supo qué los gatos si arañaban.

* * *

La misión de los Ikari Warrior se había llevado con éxito, tras el tercer día de descanso forzado del equipo, pudieron dar con el narcotraficante y presentarlo ante su comandante, Heidern. Aunque hubo un pequeño factor que molesto muchísimo de antemano a Ralf…

Ralf no era tonto, supo que algo le había pasado a Leona en su ausencia, pues aunque la joven no se diera cuenta, una gran marca roja adornaba su cuello. El mercenario estaba fúrico y celoso… el idiota que haya intentado propasarse con la peliazul iba a pagarlo muy caro.

* * *

Nuevamente se les había enviado una invitación para el siguiente torneo KOF, con sede en Japón, no tenían idea de quién firmaba cómo organizador del torneo. Ellos nuevamente se veían implicados en descubrir ahora que artimañas estaban bajo el torneo. Al llegar los demás participantes, Leona buscaba a uno en especial; su mirada de océano buscaba a la zafiro… aún recordaba al idiota de Terry Bogard. No poniendo nombre a lo que había pasado hacía casi medio año.

— ¿Estás bien, Leona?—preguntó Ralf, viendo a su compañera de equipo un poco más pensativa de lo normal.

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó abruptamente, pero con la mirada fija en algún punto en específico. Ralf con su mirada audaz visualizó a cierto americano fanfarrón de gorra roja que reía.

Pudo apreciar cómo las mejillas de Leona se coloreaban y alejaba la mirada rápidamente al notar que aquel tipo la estaba mirando, Ralf gruñó, pues la mirada de ese sujeto era arrogante y le sonreía a él con altanería… analizando la situación. Vio cómo su pequeña compañera de equipo instintivamente se tocaba el cuello justo en dónde hacía mucho tiempo una marca roja había estado.

—Así que fuiste tú, maldito—gruñó Jones.

" _Te voy a partir el culo"_ pensó molesto mientras se alejaba con el Ikari Warrior Team a registrarse para que se les asignara sede de combate y de hospedaje.

Terry con el propósito de ver a la peliazul, se acercó a la recepcionista a preguntarle alguna tontería con tal de ver la cara de Leona. La militar simplemente viró su mirada aunque con un muy bonito color rosa adornándole las mejillas.

—Hola, Leona—saludó con toda la saña posible.

—Joven Bogard—ella se alejó de él.

Ralf se acercó a su compañera y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y ambos se alejaron del lugar, aunque el mercenario le echó una mirada asesina al rubio.

—Vaya… soldadito… ¿esto es un reto? Porque me encantan los retos—dijo Terry para alejarse también con su equipo y acomodarse la gorra.

Al llegar con Andy, Joe y Mai ellos le miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué tan contento amigo?—preguntó Joe.

—Seguramente acaba de ver un buen culo—dijo Andy divertido, pero el rubio recibió un golpe por parte de Mai.

—Qué mal educado eres.

—No es nada chicos… sólo que me encantan los retos…

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron los tres sin entender a lo que se refería el lobo solitario.

—Olvídenlo… cosas mías—sonrío triunfante ante la duda de su equipo y volteó a mirar por dónde los Ikari Warrior se habían ido.


End file.
